


Redemption: Logs of Maven Vaguz

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: Endless Legend (Video Game)
Genre: No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Is there a flicker of hope for this planet and my people, the broken lords? The end is coming but I hope these logs may one day be useful for those that left.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Short story in the Endless Legend universe about the Broken Lords conclusion and one possibility when Auriga ends.

Greetings warrior, scholar, enemy, friend, or whoever may be reading my work. You will probably be wondering who I am and the importance of my records. The truth is, is that my name was lost long ago, and I honestly couldn’t tell you if my work has any importance, but here you are seeing it. Although I may have lost my name and former title I do possess a new one, Maven Vaguz, is what they have chosen to call me. Although the translation and understanding of the name is vast and complex, essentially it means “wandering scholar.” While this does do a fair job at describing me, there is so much more.  
  
I am unsure where these records will end up so I guess I should explain the situation, though I will try to make it brief. I live on the planet known as Auriga, this versatile plant has been our home for as long as we can remember, even before our altering. However, she is dying, so who knows what may happen. Auriga is filled with many races of different sorts that it would take too long to tell you about them, but I will tell you about my race. Known as the Broken Lords because of alteration, we are beings of blue energy that live inside the suits we once wore. We were once nobles that lived on the plains of the world, but now we must drain the magical dust of this world to survive. There is another option though, we may also drain life to survive, but this is the problem I have spent my life on. For it goes against our noble virtues and makes the other beings fear us. Something must be done before we are consumed by chaos.  
  
After the success of rebuilding our empire, and gaining enough dust that we were deemed superior to the other empires still building, it seem like our race could finally rest and live. But your definition of “life” may not fit our “survival”. Although we have sustained enough dust to last until a next catastrophe, we can still explore our science and work towards a cure to our alteration! However, this is where no one can see black and white. While we are unable to truly “live” in these forms, however we gain much power from these forms. While our honor demands us to find a cure, all of our hearts and minds are unclear what to do, even I.


	2. Log I

We have finally done it! We have achieved what I like to call an “economic victory!” We have enough dust, trade, and other currencies to last for a far time. This means I can start work on anything I want; this is why I am starting these logs, to record my research. Now I must find something to study.  
  
The scholars of my race have researched almost everything of value to us, military, building, economic, resources. I myself have help with many of them. In my latest research I have studied the strange “pearls” of energy that Auriga leaves behind in winter. The only topic left I wish to study is our alteration, but this is no simple task. I will need supplies, volunteers, resources, colleagues, and the Council’s approval.  
In preparation for my research I was rejected by the Council for support in this project, they like much of our race, have grown accustom to our forms. If I wish to continue this study I may need help from other races. I will travel to a central city that houses every race still left for help.


	3. Log II

NO, WHY! Are they so blind from the power they don’t see the chaos behind it!? Travelling to the city known as Poise, I have seen what our form and power has made us. We have become no more than monsters that oppose our Mother, Auriga, to everyone else. Upon walking into the town I could sense everyone’s fears erupt, I quickly noticed that the only race not a part of the trade and life in the city was the Broken Lords. At first I thought it was because of our empires success, but then I became aware it was because to the fear and hatred in the other races hearts. Throughout the city I was shunned. Some races called us equivalents of devils or “mother killers.” They whispered horror stories of our conquest from when we struggled to find dust and we have to drain enemies’ lives. I was even attempted to be aggravated into a fight. I was not welcomed here or anywhere with the other factions.  
  
I returned to the Council in a final attempt to make them see the importance of my work. I showed them point after point, showed experiments in front of their eyes, told tales of the horrors the other factions speak of, and explained what may happen if we continue down this path. But no matter what I said, my own brothers stared at me with looks of disgust and hate in their eyes. They do not wish to give up their power even at the cost of their “humanity.” As I continued desperately to try to persuade them, shouts started all across the Grand Hall. Soon shouts turned into anger and from the anger broke out fights. As I tried to defend myself from the relentless attackers the guards seized me and placed me at the feet of the Council and our Governor. Here they banished me from our empire, stripped me of all my credibility, and even my name. My own kin left in the wilderness for trying to do what is right.


	4. Log III

I have been wandering the quickly changing terrain of our Mother for countless days. Thanks to my research I am able to live off of almost any source, for even a small amount of dust can be found in anything. Because of the Council's decision to remove my entire identity and my refusal to drain almost any life, my energy has become gray and whisp-like. I haven't come across many other life forms but even the few I do meet avoid me. I don't know where to go.  
  
I have learned of one race that not only tolerates me but also sympathizes with me, The Forgotten. Earlier today as I wandered to a small Roving Clan (wandering traders that admire dust), I was ambushed by strange group mixed of almost all races. I recognized all the races from the centaur-like Bos to the Golem Silics, but something was off about these creatures, they seemed hallow. I quickly realized what this meant as a strange white marble figure moved closer to me on a chariot-throne. This was a leader from the seemingly destroyed Cultist race. This race was hated by almost every race in the world because of their ability to convert every race to their “mission.” But the combined force of every faction made sure to wipe them out including the leader of their mission. What do they want with me?  
  
As I raised my duel sharpened half-shields, ready for glory or death, the most unexpected thing happened. Shadows seemed to develop out of nowhere around every enemy. One by one they quickly dropped as I realized they had been ambushed themselves. Once all the bodies had dropped except the leader Cultist I saw that it was the faction of the Forgotten that surrounded it. The Forgotten are a small but powerful race gifted with espionage, sabotage, and ability to seem invisible. Standing in front of the Cultist was what appeared to be their leader. As the faceless figure laughed at their attempt at its life it continue to ramble about its mission and power. But it was then all of a sudden silent, cut down in one stroke by their leader. I had just witnessed the extinction of another Faction by the Forgotten and as the assassin warriors surrounded me I surprisingly felt no fear. Then the unexpected happened, their leader smiled, a crooked but sincere smile, as the rest of the group laughed, applauded, and even hugged.  
  
Around their secluded camp their lieutenant, Rudy Sykarius VII, explained that they had been hunting the last of the Cultist since the Cultist Empire had been defeated. The one they took down today was the last one, and they explained that they wouldn’t have been able to do if they hadn’t stopped to attack me. My only question was if they knew who I was, and what they planned to do with me. When I asked it was the quiet leader that spoke. His gruff, slow, and powerful voice crossed the entire camp and gained everyone’s attention, but it still seem to be almost unhearable.  
  
“Of course we know who you are, there aren’t many who do, but we have knowledge from every city even the Broken Lords capital.” He explained that they had been looking for me since the Council banished me. I asked why and he simply responded with the word, “empathy.” In this single word I understood. The Forgotten were cast out long ago from an underground dwelling tribe called the Vaulters. In their banishment, pain, and sorrow they adapted quickly to the ever changing planet. They knew my story because they lived it daily.  
  
As the night passed I learn more in the few hours than I have in some of my research. A female Forgotten, assumable the third in command, explained how they would like to have me around. Not only because they like me and my story but because I can show them the science which they don't understand and at times even distrust. Later as I surprisingly grew a friendship with Rudy Sykarius VII as he explain the story of their quiet but powerful leader, Fourth Eye Umba Salutum. He is one of the few Forgotten that lived around the time they were cast out, he may not remember the details of surviving the banishment, but the pain and strength from it can be easily seen. The squad of warriors I was around were the most skilled out of their race. I asked how the group was so good and Rudy explain it was because of Umba's deep roots to history. Apparently their group has a motto from Umba, “Embrace the Madness.”


	5. Log IV

I have learned a lot about this “invisible” race from traveling with these wandering assassins. Nothing much was ever know about them and they seemed to become even scarcer when we had our economic victory, I have realized that they did everything but disappear. The Forgotten have been busy working in the background in every empire, gathering information and making checks and balances. A lot were even hired by empires for their skill. But above all I learned that this mysterious race had a fatal flaw. Opposites of their counterparts, the Vaulters, who put all their power into science and praise it, the Forgotten have grown a scientific phobia. I can understand where this has come from though, because of their banishment and that fact that they have no need for science because they will copy other races success to advance. I could get use to this, I just need to be accepted by the rest.

I realize this is not my home and I must move on. An attempt on my life has been made by a Forgotten sent from their capital city from the Governor, the leader must see me as a liability. While Umba is enraged by their action he understands I must move on. Before leaving Umba speaks with me about my researched on the Broken Lords alteration. He understands my want to return to our previous form for the peace and happiness it may bring. But he shows me the other side to the story. He explains how our story is very much similar to his races, they were faced with a choice to change or perish and have, as he states, embraced the madness. He tells me that even if I am successful in fixing our alteration, will our race be able to survive on this harsh dying planet without our power? He tells me to thinks about how it will affect not only yourselves but everyone and every race around you. I realized that he was right, how will we survive without our power? But I also realized that if we don't strive for a cure our honor and ethics we will become like the Forgotten, devious, cold, shadowy, and untrustworthy that will always try to gain an upper hand. As I wander once again into the world I feel an emotion that has become rare to our race, sadness. I had wished to call Umba, Rudy, and the rest friends or even family.


	6. Log V

This, just might work. As my faith for any possibility in friends, family, or a chance to find a cure disappeared, something strange happened, I had found hope. In my moment of despair, I decided to retreat to the most public part of the world, the Drakken Empire. This empire of powerful, wise, and friendly dragon people, grew by the relationships they made with the other races. In doing so they created some of the most brilliant buildings to help join people together including a museum, arena, hospital, theater, and the majestic Elder of Auriga or Throne of Emperors. In their great high city with cliffs, waterfalls, greens, and other beauties they had every single race mingled in, coming and going as they choose, enjoying life. I figured I could mix in with this crowd, I could just meld in with the environment. However, I failed to think about the rulers of this area.

I decided to hide out in the Throne of Emperors, this vast, beautiful, tall building was a legendary accomplishment for the race and this world. The building symbolized the power of each Faction and was where most Unions of Factions were held. The building was beautiful with the multiple gardens, amazing architecture, glorious art, and stunning waterfalls flowing far to the surface of the world. However this didn't even last a day. As I avoided most of the races and guards I retreated to a closed art gallery of science and history. I felt almost at home around the wonder of life's mysteries unlocked, but a part of me grew sad by this as I remember everything I had lost, and that I will never be able study as I once did, with who I once did.

Then a voice called out, but when I expected to be scolded and arrested came a calm, curious, deep tone.  
“What brings a being of this rank to such a simplistic place?” I straightened up as I readied for fight and as I worked out an escape plan to disappear unseen.  
“I saw you when you entered our little city, and yes I do know who you are, so I just have one question for you...” His tone continued to surprise me, I couldn't read how he felt and with my back turned to him I couldn't tell. I got the strange sense he meant well, his words soothed me, and I even shifted my stance unknowingly to a more relaxed pose.  
“What would your one wish be if you could do it over, Vaguz?” Without thinking I replied.  
“I would have made relationships.” This reply actually surprised me for I had never thought about it and it just slipped of my tongue, but it was the truth.  
“Maybe I can do something.” Responded the Drakken. He was now side by side with me in front of one of the exhibits. Then I noticed, I was standing next to, and talking to the Emperor of the Drakken Empire, Archivist Ignimentus. From there he welcomed me to join him as he viewed his city, the work, finances, research, and the people. He soon offered me a job as a consultant for him as a researcher, he told me I would be able to study whatever I wanted. Once again the question popped in my mind, why? To this he said, “The relationships we build in our lives define who we are.”


	7. Log VI

“And what matters more? To reclaim our honor, or sustain our bodies?”

Have I reclaimed my honor? My research among this empire has brought me further than I can imagine. While the Drakken may not be as smart, strong, or rich as other races have been, their way of thinking has helped my research by seeing in ways I can not. I have been here for five winters now and each has been worse than before. I have made improvements on the empire’s ability to strive in winter. The Drakken’s close relationships with all the other races (excluding the secretive Forgotten and powerful Broken Lords) have helped in countless ways. In the research facilities of the Broken Lords it was only the same thinking people, I never knew how knowledgeable each race was in their own way. The strange Allayi (bat-like race that change with the seasons) are able to inform me about the planet herself and winters abilities. The Vaulters have made impressive and unique scientific achievements that I would have never thought of. Even the Wild Walkers (Humanoid race that builds forests through dust and that the Broken Lords have tension with) were able to teach me about dust and efficient build techniques. This has made me strive harder for a cure to the alteration so my race may be one with the rest of the world. With all this new information and determination I have been able to come close to discovering the secret of the alteration, but how far am I willing to go to reclaim our honor?

A decision of ethics and honor has appeared before me. In my study to uncover the secrets of the alteration I have come closer than ever before, but I need things that are not so easily attainable. The last variables that will uncover everything require me to research the other races… in depth. I do not like where this path leads but it may be the only solution. However, with doing these acts, is it even possible to reclaim any honor after them? The entire point of reversing our alteration is so that we may be happy, honorable, closer to others, so that we may truly live once again. With research I need to do however, may put all of it into the void if it is achieved through these dreadful methods. I may be able to avoid and bypass some approaches but I will eventually have to lower to the appalling needs for the last research. But if I don’t do this now what will stop someone else in the future from doing worse? This is what the Broken Lords race requires to be done if we want to be free. Should I bring this dilemma to Emperor Ignimentus? No, he may be against part of the research and I will need all of it to be done if this should be successful. In this quandary it may be better to ask for forgiveness than permission. And with this done I may finally be able to return to the Broken Lords Empire, my empire… my home.


	8. Log VII

Why am I so weak? This is unforgivable to my race. I will never be accepted back now. Everyone else from my race would have done it with without hesitation. Everyone else is strong, why am I so different? I was there, on the brink of everything I wanted back, but I didn’t… I couldn’t. Before I could carry out my research I was visited by Archivist Ignimentus. This made things difficult from the start. I was hoping to carry out this research as scarcely as possible but the Drakken have an odd habit of showing up when there is a dilemma. The entire time while he visited me was constant chaos, not physically or around me but in my mind. As he asked about everything from my current research (which he already knew) to just how I was generally doing. I was barely listening to the conversation, at the moment my mind was at war with my being. The fighting raged on and grew louder and more destructive, I thought I was going insane. I eventually was barely able to see around me and I feared that I was becoming something of a hollow. I was ready to both snap and collapse, I didn’t care what would happen next, and nothing mattered.  
“We are blood-brothers.”

The words rang in my head, piercing my thought. They seemed to be the only thing around me, yet I was unable to identify it. The sound was strong, it filled my world until it was the only thing I knew.

“W...wh...what?” I managed to stumble out, as my mind started to ravage again.

“We are blood-brothers.” Spoke the voice, orotund and appealing.

My mind started to clear, the war seemed to freeze. I was able to finally perceive what was going on. Only as I noticed a warm hand on my shoulder did I realize what the voice had said. Archivist Ignimentus had just given me something I had never had, a true friend, a family.... a blood-brother. As I stared at him my mind, instead of imploding, seemed to reboot in a manner of speaking. I could feel nothing but my conscious was clear. I couldn't continue this path I am on.

“Thank you... brother.”


	9. Log VIII

Hope... That's almost all I have left now. After my pact with Brother Archivist Ignimentus I have had to shift my research. Although I have something I've never had, my mission is still unfinished. I have enjoyed my time in the Drakken Empire as I expanded my knowledge on everything and finished all other researches asked of me, but this decision must be made. Maybe it is grief of my actions or my ambition to redeem my race, or perhaps I am simply going “hollow.” I have decided to transverse the ancient ruins of the Endless Ones, perhaps they may have answers I seek. I reported my quest to study the ruins to Ignimentus, he asked me if he could travel with me. I replied no, he asked if he may still send guards and assistance to help me on my way. Again I said no. I was about to explain that this was a quest I needed to do on my own, but before I could barely speak, he cut me off. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he understood. With that he held a small gathering in preparation for my leave. He supplied me with everything I would need, and extra. He also provided a caravan to the ending territory of the empire. He understood that I may be gone for a while or even forever, so wishing me happiness he spoke, one last piece of wisdom.

“May Mother Auriga give blessing. And if you are ever lost, simply look to the sky and stars for hope.”

I was then off. I knew the journey was dangerous and unknown, but I surprisingly felt no fear. I would either accomplish everything or die redeemed.


	10. Log IX

Life has a sick sense of humor. The ruins I explored were nothing that I expected them to be. While they did have a lot to offer me from dust, treasures, and knowledge, it seemed to be “awake” as I wandered through the ruins, bright and alive. I began to notice that I was not the first one here, but whoever was here didn’t seem to take anything or even leave a trace of exit. I took caution as this could mean they died further down. As I dwelled deeper into the ruins the setting changed, the ruins seemed menacing. My mind sparked with excitement as I found streams of dustwater flowing down into the ruins. I took this as a good sign that I may be able to learn as least something helpful from the ruins, but I controlled my excitement in fear that it may be another dead-end. I started to study the streams closer, but before I could even set up I noticed odd things about this dust. Unlike normal gold sandy dust, this dust seemed orange, almost as if blood was infused into it. Not only was this unnatural, but the dusted seem to be drained as it flowed deeper into the ruins, for Mother Auriga I hope this didn’t have evil context. Soon the strange colored dust was the only thing lighting the way. I continued to follow the strange streams to was seemed to be the bottom of the cave, and then I gazed upon something that I had never seen before. The streams all ran into a circular room that was locked up. They seemed to be powering it. Energy, both of hope and danger emitted from the room. Closely I looked around the doors much closer. The locking was of old design, dust technology that we surpassed long ago when I was still researching in labs with the Broken Lords. Doing some quick calculations and gathering the needed items I prepped to open the door. I simply needed to over-charge the door with the right resources and dust, but I began to think if the room was trapped, or if I would upset the stream of power. Analyzing the streams they didn't seem they would be able to be stopped and checking the doors with lessons learned from the Forgotten I was sure there wasn't traps.

The door easily opened with a thud. I slowly opened the heavy doors and I wondered what could be in a room like this? I wasn't expecting hordes of treasure or even and artifact but what I discovered didn't make any sense. I began to adjust seeing in the dark room. The streams of orange dust slowly glowed into the center of the room up a strange table. As I walked closer I realized it wasn't a table but a tomb, but why would the dust be leading to it? As I touched the table ready to read the inscriptions the entire room came to life. However as soon as I did the dust intensified and the room shook, the area went dark.

Slowly an orange glow came from the tomb in front of me. I backed away just before the top slide off. Drawing my weapons I readied myself, but what came out of the tomb should be impossible. Staring back at me was the ancient exile Broken Lord, Samhane Haligtide, my old friend.


	11. Log X

Final words, I thought those were the end. Now everything came rushing back, not in waves, not gracefully, all at once. My mind pounded as it tried to comprehend what was happening, my body both froze in time and seemed like it wanted to explode. The memories, the experience, the research, the logic, the skill, the emotions I thought were long dead erupted once again. Staring back at me was the one person I was positive I would never see again, the one person I wasn't sure I should ever see again.

Life poured into the body in front of me as Samhane woke up. She looked around with a soft gaze as she struggled to remain conscious and upright. Then her gaze caught me and she smiled a weak grin as a spark light up in her eyes, then she started to collapse.

My body seemed to move out of place with my mind and soul as it lunged to catch her. I held her in my arms as I noticed that something seemed different about her now, but I could not continue any of my thoughts as she started to wake once again.

Her eyes then suddenly erupted. As I watched the intensity grew in the blood orange eyes. Before I realized what had happened my mind was shaken back into my body as I slammed on the ground with a sharpened point of a shield pointed at my chest. Fearing for my life the survival tactics and years of experience kicked in as I was able to deflect the point and disarm Samhane of the shield. The shield skidded across the floor away from us as I pushed Samhane back to the tomb.

“How, out of every being from mother Auriga, where you the one that found me?” Samhane lightly spoke.

I tried to answer the question, but my mind couldn't think. I wanted to logically explain what had happened but I couldn't. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away as fast as I could, I wanted to explode in a rage and start a fight, I wanted to collapse and simply embrace the void, but I seemed to be still in time and space.

“How did you find me!” Samhane repeated with tension in her voice. She backed to the tomb she was in. We stood there longer than it seemed as I was unable to focus into reality, but finally...

“If you walk into the Abyss.” I finally muttered. Samhane then also froze in time as she lifted her hand out of the tomb behind her wielding an almost evil weapon.

“Please, tell me everything that has happened.” She spoke with a softer voice and in that moment I knew this would not be an easy journey and possibly my last.


	12. Log XI

We must learn from our past, so we don't repeat the mistakes of our ancestors. History and experience is the greatest teacher. I never forgot about Samhane, even after I thought everything was over and she was gone, or after I was banished never able to go back to the Broken Lords. I have taken my experiences and my history with Samhane and have made them into the strongest lessons. That past of mine was where I learned almost all of my great lessons, to be merciful and just, and to never stop questioning. So hopefully my past life can teach you something more.

In a time almost all forgotten, to before we learned to drain energy, when we were first encountered with the proceedings of our alteration. As you know I was a researcher for my race, but I never worked alone. Our teams were of the best and the brightest. We were given top priority, right below our empire's focus on currency, so we had everything we needed: people, equipment, time, place, and resources. With our new alteration we were more than determined to learn about it, its abilities, and how to reverse it.

Samhane was also a researcher, although she was moved there from design and art of our grand cities. She would work on how to influence the people on what they saw. She was reassigned to helping with scientific discovers because of her abstract thinking that most of us lacked. From there the story is easy to deduce, with her help we were able to learn how our alteration worked. We learned how to sustain it though dust, how it can be used to find resources, and how we can heal even our most abysmally wound people to as if they were never hurt. In this time I also grew, I learned how to think abstractly like Samhane and how to see the world in new light. But I soon learned this world is cruel.

An agreement with another fraction called the Wild Walkers was stuck. We would work together to solve our problems with dust, for they too were having troubles (their people would go insane and into a berserk from connections with dust). This was when our new power was discovered and it was Samhane that would open this bomb.

Testing the abilities of our energy she learned that she could drain life from anything, for dust was a form of energy, and everything and one has both dust and energy. But she never stopped. Those few that remember this time refer to it as the “awakening.” For Samhane had not only been the first to discover the power of draining life, but its secrets and potential. After some outrage, fights, and murders Samhane’s energy changed from our light blue to a amber blood orange of fear. Our people were scared, for now there was tension with the Wild Walkers, and we had a choice of morals for our dust supply was going down. 

In a quick decision from our leaders Samhane was banished and she fled, but not before teaching me one last lesson.

“Stay determined, there is always a new way to look at it.” She told me before she quickly dashed into the waste lands. I stared back fearful of the change that had strucken our race.

“But be careful to not become a monster, for if you stare and fight the dark you too may become the dark... Please, remember... If you walk into the abyss.” And then she was gone.


	13. Log XII

“Time has once again proven to be our greatest enemy.” Samhane slowly spoke after I explained everything that had happened to our empire before she awoke. “So our empire is finally complete, but still no one has discovered a cure.”

“No, but someone might have possi...” I was cut off before I could explain that I was exiled and have no way of knowing how far their research has gotten, if any.

“But our capital must be grand! I am upset that I was unable to help.” Samhane exclaimed as her joy rose.

“Hold on, you still have yet to explain how you ended up here.” I was left with to many questions to wait any longer.

“Yes, I suppose you should know, but even I don't fully understand it.” And so Samhane started to retell her tale of banishment.

After her banishment she started off like me, wandering confused and alone, trying to survive and find a new mission. After experiencing events from the few primitive cultures she met, she learned that she brought fear to many unwillingly. It was at that moment she decided to discover more about what our kind and every other race had feared so much. Traveling from ancient ruin to ruin, she set out to discover the potential and history of our alteration, power, and the planet. What she discovered was fascinating and freighting.

“Our powers may be a curse and we may have to live with it for the rest of our lives, so why not learn how to use it to the best of our ability and how to help.” She exclaimed.  
In the ruin we now stood she used her powers to absorb the energy and dust of the area, but then it came to the part she cannot explain.

“A strange force seemed to connect with me. In an instant I understood what I had to do, but not why. All I could think of was the fate of the planet, our mother. I believe It was Auriga herself somehow communicating with me.”

After somehow fusing with the strange color dust water flowing in the area, Samhane slept, hoping to return home one day to help.

“And now we can! I wish to see our amazing city after all this time.” She excitedly readied for a journey as she removed her sword from the coffin. She started to walk towards a wall where she opened what seemed to be a secret emergency exit.

“But Samhane, you were banished.” I tried to explain, hoping she would not want to go back.

“Yes, but I am sure the council would see me, expectantly with you vouching for me.” She rationally explained. Motioning me to leave with her through the new exit.

“Yes, but I was also banished.” I slowly spoke, waiting for her reaction.


	14. Log XIII

The fire slowly sparked and faded as we stared into the blaze in silence. What was probably only an evening seem to be forever as we camped around the exit of the ruin as the void between us seemed too vast. I told Samhane I would explain the full story once we camped, but it seem impossible to break the void in anyway. Finally, after every type of anxiety inducing thought ran through my head she quietly uneasily spoke,

“Is it all my fault?” I could tell that here mind was racing just as fast as mine, trying to piece together everything.

“I have never once blamed anyone but myself for how things have worked out.” I said as the words dryly rang across the fire. “I was banished for similar reasons like you, to lower rising tension and keep the illusion of perfection to the empire. I tried to late to change their minds and show them that we can be more than we are now, and return to our old-selves.”

“Perhaps it wasn't such a bad think.” She whispered in a sad optimistic voice. “Without the empire you must have been free to do what ever you wanted to do. You must have found many things of use otherwise you wouldn't be here now. You must have traveled all over, visited and meet all the races and their culture! I wish I could have experienced that!” She stared out in amazement, imagining what wonders I may have seen. In that split moment she seemed her old-self, full of hope and wonder, wanting to explore the art of everything.

And then she caught what must have been a sorrowful stare of regret and despair, and her mood changed back.

“Or perhaps it wasn't.” She sheepishly quieted down.

“No, sorry I was lost in thought. You are right, this world, the beings, the culture, our mother, it's brilliant. I have learned so much from every little thing on this planet.”

“But what's wrong?” She asked in her calm voice.

“I've left behind a trail of regret.” Visions of my friends that I may never see flashed throughout my head. “In all of my adventures I feel I am still no closer to fixing our problem, so we can experience this world to its full extent.” 

Silence fell once again as Samhane let my thoughts sink in. 

“Perhaps it isn't such a problem.” She exclaimed after minuets of thought. Samhane was the strongest with our alteration powers. It never occurred to me she may not want to fix it. “But this ruin, I feel, holds answers. We both must be here for a reason, it was our Mother's choice.”

Every lesson I have learned, from the Forgotten to the Drakken, rang through my head. Perhaps we were meant for our alteration. But I will investigate this ruin, once more, with Samhane, like ancient times.


	15. Log XIV

*Lo/%g Dam4>geD*

Fin**^ly!#@ The cu**86CK$#e ha#$ b3En found! These myst3ri0us @q~s have r've+5ed the secret to our h)sto8*. Our alt9*at}_n was a part of *M*v*65*. The s'c*et to it has bee$!n apart of 94/*e p**la'{} !3sel*. The {9^l that Samhane is inf8/e_ *65$ plays a /?9r &ar) to this #;6? of o/rs. The cu/% is con?”ec7/ed to the /95-% and we need the **a$#@ help to c*>{ :@t. To cure it we %@tf us8 the Pu78$ from our m84*-'r and the *//7 that flows *//00 in o8&^ mother. TL5e pr0c&*1s 000?980 /LII^$&594 to &(%*-*6/ 000012^0 F809) 00*^KO00/9869 ILH?(*&(T OI }*^%(919 *65 f*1& @$00O gh_>!2 /168 */khuu2#$. Thi? is everyt=-u/ng we h^%e worked f9r! Samhane and /10$ ha&e agr-=ed to return (90) our Empi+2e to pre/-ent our findings, T4? cu7E. However, the planet s#23*ms to be changing /156*y harshly. A new era is on the rise.


	16. Log XV

Change has come once again to our Mother. Upon reaching the city we learned that the tremors and catastrophes rising around the planet are like none we have seen before. The Broken Lords Empire has only become more feared and powerful since my long time banishment. While they may have advanced their science close to the point of reaching the stars, their civilization has declined. 

Looking around the chaotic capital, I saw something rare, they were frightened. The massive change to the planet has cause a commotion in the Empire. They do not understand the cause of it and must deiced on action to take. 

Time and power seems to have weakened the Lords memory. The guards let us enter the city without so much of a second glance, even though we looked different from most of the Broken Lords. Perhaps it is because of the chaos in the city, or maybe in time and due to power they have forgotten their history. 

We were not noticed as different people until we entered the capital building, home to the council, and one of the greatest marvelous on the planet. A noble asked who we were. Samhane and I stood alert and ready for a fight if worse comes to worse. I could tell he knew we had some significance, but he could not recall what. 

“We seek the council.” I strongly announced to him, waiting for guards to arrive.

“Why do you seek the council? What do you have for them? Who are you!?” Asked the noble sternly.

“We have informat...” Before I could finish my thought I was cut off.

“Sir! Guards! Seize those two!” And before we could draw our weapons we were surrounded. Then the Lord that must of have called the attack walked up to us.

“Bring these two relics to the council. They will want to be heard.” Commanded the being in front of us. 

I looked at his armor to give me a clue to who he was and then I noticed he served on the council and was one of the elders. But who he was and how he knew us I could not uncover.

We were not restrained and our weapons were not taken. We seemed to be more escorted than seized to the council room. As we stood in the center of the council room, I could tell this was the oldest part of the city. The circular room looked ancient as the art of the past covered the floor and the domed ceiling. There was a semicircle table of solid stone where the council of the Broken Lords sat. The Lord that had called the seize on us took the centered and most decorated seat, the Emperor's seat. The pieces fell into place, the Emperor was on the council since the beginning, before we had an emperor, before the alteration. He was apart of the original council that banished both Samhane and I, and he seemed to be the only one from the ancient days. Like me he did not bear a name, but titles. He was known as the Scorch of Gold. What little I have been able to learn about him was he was very successful economically and seemed to be a diplomatic leader. As we stood in front of the council I hoped he was sound in mind.

“What has conceived two ancient relics to return in this chaotic time?” Spoke the Emperor. His voice boomed through the circular room, but his tone was not one of anger, confusion, or wonder. He spoke in a neutral tone, apathy was the only thing he showed. “Most have forgotten your lost names and your tales, but I remember. Samhane Haligtide, you were banished long ago, before the winter of void or guardians awakening. Your tale is remember by our historians, but has lost its meaning since then, this is not the same empire you left.” His gaze shifted to me after he explained Samhane's story.

“You, however, have no recollection among our people expect for few, myself included... You are the shattered noble.” As he spoke this title the room suddenly rose with tension. Everyone who had heard the Emperor stood alert, confused, interested, or all. “This is Lord Maven Vaguz, the nameless seeker, the wandering scholar, the lost wise-man, or the shattered noble. You have become nothing more than a straying fairy-tale among our people, a twisted obscure story that doesn't hold true to anything, but I remember everything about your time.” And then the true tale was told by the Emperor, down to every detail. 

After the Emperor retold the story of my banishment he permitted Samhane to be remove from the council room and prepare for something they call, “dust-stars.” He then looked at me after all but a few stood in the grand room. “So explain to me why you have come, or you will be charged for your crimes.” Once again I stood alone.


	17. Log XVI

I have been unable to record my experiences since the meeting with the council and do not have much time to explain. 

It has been almost one full cycle of Auriga since our arrival to the city and winter is fast approaching. The fear can be seen everywhere from the plants, people, and the environment. It seems as if her Mother herself is frightened of this next winter. 

The council has heard my tale of the research on the alteration and its solution, but once again it seems my people are blind. While the Emperor showed interest unlike the rest, he explain why the empire and the entire population of Auriga has been mobilized. Our Mother is once again changing, she may even be dying, but if anything catastrophes are on their way. What I did not know is that multiple of the factions have achieved flight and are attempting to travel to the stars, this is operation “dust-stars.” The Broken Lords are leaving this planet and because of this they have no need, time, or care for the cure anymore, but I disagree.

I have been unable to contact Samhane much about what has happened but sadly once again we will be ripped apart. Samhane has been invited and agreed to join the Empire in their expedition. Our last words where not the kindest as she explained the importance of the alteration and reasons to keep it, but for some reason I felt almost nothing. Change comes with time, perhaps in time...

This era is at an end, although I may have failed in my goal to help my people I, for once in so long, have hope. The Factions have all made plans for the change coming. The entire empires of the Vaulters and the Broken Lords have gone to the stars. The Wild Walkers, Ardent Mages, Morgawr and the Allayi have chosen to stay with our Mother. The Drakken have spread across to those leaving and those staying, offering guidance to all. The Roving Clans have dispersed among themselves, traveling with what is best for them. The Forgotten seem to have disappeared once again, but I know they are everywhere. 

Like everyone else, I too have made preparations. This is the reason for these Logs and the copies of my research with them. I have chosen to stay with the Allayi, perhaps I can help our Mother. These Logs and Research have been stashed away with the the Broken Lords, hope that one day it may be useful. Hopefully one day... This is Maven Vaguz, the Enlightened Legend, signing off.


End file.
